The NIAAA has a mission to develop safe and effective medications to treat alcohol use disorder (AUD) in various populations. Part of the mission involves translation of the pre-clinical findings through human laboratory studies and then ultimately to clinical trials. In order to provide this missing piece of development pipeline, human laboratory studies will be conducted with compounds and paradigms chosen by NIAAA. The NIAAA has supported both pre-clinical and clinical medications development activities and continues to further expand this research area with the addition of human laboratory paradigms. To carry out this task, NIAAA intends to develop a network of clinical sites capable of conducting multiple human laboratory paradigms on non-treatment seeking alcohol use disorder individuals that will examine the impact of putative alcoholism therapeutics on key components of the alcohol use disorder.